<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Птицы одного полёта by bangbangbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408558">Птицы одного полёта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby'>bangbangbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, первый раз, романтика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Так хорошо, правда? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Азирафель Кроули, приехавшего пропустить стаканчик.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>У того уже готов ответ, но Азирафель продолжает:</i>
  <br/>
  <i>— Среди всех этих книг и мебели, с вином, и вообще...</i>
</p><p>Азирафель вьёт гнездо. Кроули вспоминает кое-что важное об ангельских ухаживаниях.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Птицы одного полёта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705429">Birds of a Feather</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile">idiopathicsmile</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От автора:<br/>Вдохновлено <a href="https://ariaste.tumblr.com/post/186015800684/youve-heard-of-wingfic-get-ready-for-the-new">этим</a> постом с тамблера. Что мне сказали, то я и делаю.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Так хорошо, правда? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Азирафель Кроули, приехавшего пропустить стаканчик.</p><p>У того уже готов ответ, но Азирафель продолжает:</p><p>— Среди всех этих книг и мебели, с вином, и вообще...</p><p>— ...Да? — говорит Кроули, отпивая шираз.</p><p>У этого вопроса точно есть двойное дно. И если Азирафель так намекает на пустоту его собственной квартиры, тут он не прав: Кроули вовсе не забыл забить жилище всевозможным мусором, просто минимализм — это стильно.</p><p>Азирафель окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом и отпивает из своего бокала, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Кроули в который раз пытается обыграть сам себя, притворяясь, что не смотрит на линию ангельского горла, когда тот сглатывает, и на то, как кончик его языка слизывает оставшиеся на губах капли.</p><p>За прошедшие тысячи лет Кроули ещё ни разу не выиграл в эту игру, но и Азирафель ничего не заподозрил, поэтому...</p><p>Можно сойтись на ничьей.</p><p>— Я тебе уже показывал свои растения? — интересуется Азирафель, опуская бокал на стол.</p><p>— И не один раз.</p><p>Кроули пытается не язвить, потому что Азирафель уж слишком кудахчет над ними. Каждый раз, когда Кроули смотрит в их сторону, ему кажется, что ангел тайком изучает его реакцию.</p><p>Растения… Ну, они нормальные. Избалованные, конечно, но это уже не его проблемы. Вопрос в том, зачем они вообще понадобились Азирафелю. Если ему так хочется любоваться на цветущую флору, он может просто почаще заходить в гости, а не задавать странные вопросы, пытаясь между делом узнать его мнение о новых диванных подушках.</p><p>В любом случае, интерьеры, которые нравятся Азирафелю, такие… скучные, ужасно старомодные — никаких экспериментов. Просто до чёртиков унылые. От одного взгляда на все его мягкие кресла хочется спать. Долго. Желательно, никогда не покидая его магазин.</p><p>Они вместе предотвратили Апокалипсис, и Кроули надеялся, что это разрешит повисшую между ними неопределённость. В действительности изменилось лишь то, что беспокойная энергия Азирафеля, способная остановить конец света, теперь полностью уходила на обновление декора в книжном. У него вдруг появились сумки для покупок и подборки идей на пинтересте (на пинтересте! да он электронную почту завёл только в 2006-м), а ещё он то и дело спрашивал: «Кроули, тебе нравится этот цвет, а эта ткань точно сюда подходит, Кроули, что ты об этом думаешь, я не могу определиться».</p><p>Хорошо, когда тебе уделяют столько внимания, лицемерно думает Кроули.</p><p>Он что, ревнует к старому книжному и затхлой квартирке над ним? Ну, знаете, за вечность, проведённую под каблуком Азирафеля, Кроули его ещё и не к такому ревновал.</p><p>Впрочем, зависть помещению занимает достойную позицию в этом рейтинге.</p><p>Он стягивает очки и прикрывает глаза, массируя виски.</p><p>— Ты устал? — заботливо интересуется Азирафель. — Знаешь, на этом диване, должно быть, очень удобно спать, — он потирает руки, — сейчас принесу тебе чудесный шерстяной плед.</p><p>Хуже всего то, что диван действительно очень удобный.</p><p>Вернее, не хуже всего, это и настоящее «хуже всего» вообще находятся в разных галактиках, это даже до пояса настоящего «хуже всего» не дотягивает. Но это худшее из того, что ему хватает смелости признать, когда он просыпается на диване часом позже.</p><p>Кроули потягивается. Нигде не щёлкает. Он хмуро смотрит на подушки, думая: «Ладно, на этот раз вы победили, пуховые мерзавцы».</p><p>— Ты проснулся, — замечает Азирафель, отрываясь от книги. — Итак… — он выглядит так, словно сейчас же бросится записывать его слова, — что скажешь насчёт дивана?</p><p>— У него есть обивка, он, — Кроули поднимает руку на уровень спинки, — довольно высокий. По форме напоминает диван. </p><p>Азирафель недовольно морщится.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что я не об этом спрашиваю. Как тебе...</p><p>— Сам на нём лежи, если тебе так интересно, — грубит Кроули, сбрасывая плед на пол. В голову лезет непрошеная мысль, что «так хорошо, правда?» обычно означает наслаждение приятной компанией, а не то, что у кого-то в доме офигенно удобная мебель. — Ну или не лежи. Ты же вообще не спишь, какая тебе разница?</p><p>Азирафель смотрит на него с нелепой обидой. Нелепой, потому что это очень глупая ссора, потому что Азирафель не имеет права выглядеть настолько задетым, потому что сердце Кроули всё равно сжимается, а внутренний голос орёт: «Извинись, извинись немедленно!»</p><p>Кроули вздыхает.</p><p>— Я отлично выспался. Шикарный диван, не жёсткий и не слишком мягкий, достаточно длинный для меня.</p><p>Азирафель буквально расцветает.</p><p>— Что ж, — отвечает он. — Это просто чудес...</p><p>— Для меня, а не для тебя, — продолжает Кроули. — Это же твой диван, значение имеет только твоё мнение о нём, — он понимает, что распаляется, но ему уже плевать. Проклятый инстинкт выплясывать перед Азирафелем каждый раз, когда тот не в настроении, даже если Кроули не знает, что именно его расстроило. — Так что, может, ты прекратишь постоянно спрашивать, что я думаю о мебели в твоём магазине, потому что в основном я думаю, что это твоя мебель, и меня она не интересует!</p><p>Улыбка сползает с лица Азирафеля, и он роняет книгу себе на колени.</p><p>— Ох, — тихо произносит он.</p><p>«Немедленно извинись, мудила!!!», — орёт внутренний голос Кроули.</p><p>Он поднимает с пола плед, неуклюже пытается сложить его.</p><p>— Я просто подумал… — Азирафель сглатывает и качает головой. — А впрочем, неважно.</p><p>Он улыбается через силу; губы у него дрожат, а из глаз вот-вот польются слёзы.</p><p>Попытки свернуть плед заканчиваются тем, что Кроули просто комкает его.</p><p>— Азирафель, — начинает он, — слушай, извини, я…</p><p>— Не извиняйся, — перебивает его Азирафель. — Ты не виноват, это мне не стоило… делать поспешные выводы, — на его лице отражается что-то сложное и болезненное. — Не знаю, чем я думал, если честно, — продолжает он, глядя в пол.</p><p>— Эй, — растерянно говорит Кроули, чувствуя себя мерзавцем. — Если тебе так хочется узнать моё мнение о твоём интерьере, я могу…</p><p>— Не надо, — возражает Азирафель. — Я и так отнял у тебя слишком много времени своими глупостями, — он абсолютно неубедительно зевает и потягивается. — Уже поздно, а утром мне нужно встать пораньше...</p><p>— Твой магазин не работает по расписанию, — спорит Кроули. — Ты что, поставишь будильник, чтобы не забыть не открывать его...</p><p>— Кроули, — говорит Азирафель, и по его тону ясно, что он просто пытается вежливо выпроводить его из магазина. У Кроули ещё осталось некое подобие гордости.</p><p>— Ладно, — соглашается он, вставая и стараясь держаться непринуждённо. Почему в этих джинсах такие узкие карманы, кто их вообще придумал. — Наслаждайся скорым рассветом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Азирафель звонит ему через два дня. Они идут в эфиопский ресторан, где наслаждаются великолепным ужином, лишь изредка чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Ресторан находится в Сохо, до магазина Азирафеля рукой подать, но тот не приглашает Кроули к себе, а Кроули не знает, как напроситься. Он мог бы позвать Азирафеля в свою квартиру, но в голове ещё вертятся разговоры о том, как важно жить в уюте. Не стоит давать Азирафелю новый повод пройтись по нему.</p><p>Кроули не звонит ему. Не заезжает в магазин. Невыносимо медленно проходит неделя, а затем Азирафель снова связывается с ним, приглашая в недавно открывшееся заведение, где подают чудесную рыбу под маринадом.</p><p>— Как там твои попытки обновить интерьер? — спрашивает Кроули, вертя в руках вилку.</p><p>Азирафель проглатывает кусочек лосося и обиженно смотрит на Кроули.</p><p>— Не издевайся.</p><p>Кроули невинно разводит руками.</p><p>— Я серьёзно.</p><p>— Временно приостановлены, — сухо отвечает Азирафель.</p><p>— Извини, что?</p><p>— Не за что извиняться.</p><p>Остаток ужина проходит в молчании.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Две ночи спустя Кроули с ужасом осознаёт, что они должны поговорить об этом. Он не позволит шести тысячам лет дружбы, товарищества и симпатии умереть, даже не узнав, что натворил.</p><p>А ещё он смутно догадывается, что с Азирафелем что-то не так, и хочет убедиться в своих подозрениях. </p><p>Кроули меряет шагами квартиру (места в ней так много, что делать это можно очень долго). Продумывает план. Звонит Азирафелю. Смотрит на часы и понимает, что сейчас три утра, но не успевает запаниковать, потому что Азирафель берёт трубку после первого гудка.</p><p>— Кроули, — произносит он, слегка запыхавшись, как будто бежал к телефону.</p><p>Дайте демону помечтать, окей?</p><p>— Можно я заеду? — спрашивает он, глядя на часы с таким видом, словно хочет прокрутить время вперёд или назад — так, чтобы его визит мог считаться социально приемлемым.</p><p>— Боюсь, у меня сейчас такой беспорядок, — отвечает Азирафель.</p><p>— Да неважно, — уверяет его Кроули. — Я просто… хочу увидеться с тобой. Думаю, нам нужно поговорить. Не обязательно прямо сейчас, — добавляет он, — извини, если разбудил.</p><p>Азирафель издаёт звук, отдалённо напоминающий смешок.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что я не сплю.</p><p>А затем:</p><p>— Если считаешь, что так будет лучше, давай поговорим. Приезжай.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Что это? — спрашивает Азирафель, щурясь в дверях магазина. </p><p>Кроули ожидал (надеялся на это, к своему стыду и ужасу), что на нём будет клетчатая пижама, но ангел одет так же, как и всегда. Единственная неожиданная деталь — озадаченное выражение лица, с которым он смотрит на денежное дерево — лучшее из тех, что росли у Кроули, — протянутое ему в качестве трубки мира.</p><p>— Я помню, ты сказал, что больше не занимаешься дизайном, — говорит Кроули. — Я не заставляю тебя его брать. Я просто подумал… раз уж ты заинтересовался растениями… подумал, оно будет неплохо смотреться у дивана, добавит, знаешь, яркий акцент. В некоторых культурах считается, что оно приносит удачу, я не очень в это верю, но… если оно рушит весь фен-шуй, у меня есть ещё одно! Но только если ты хочешь, конечно.</p><p>Азирафель стискивает пальцами переносицу.</p><p>— Ты, — произносит он после долгой паузы, — подаёшь ужасно противоречивые сигналы. </p><p>— Я понятия не имею, что я подаю, — признаётся Кроули.</p><p>Некоторое время Азирафель молча разглядывает его, затем принимает дерево и отступает на шаг, пропуская Кроули внутрь.</p><p>Из гостиной исчезла большая часть подушек и пледов, и их отсутствие задевает сильнее, чем должно. Диван, однако, ещё на месте. Кроули убирает с него весьма потрёпанную книгу и занимает своё место. Пусть их отношения и трещат по швам, он рад вернуться в магазин.</p><p>Азирафель присаживается на подлокотник кресла и протягивает Кроули чашку горячего ромашкового чая, которую Кроули с благодарностью принимает. Ромашка на вкус как сено, но, по крайней мере, теперь у него есть, чем занять руки, а ещё всегда можно сделать вид, что отпиваешь чай, если разговор зайдёт куда-то не туда.</p><p>— В общем, — говорит он, — не знаю, с чего начать, но...</p><p>Азирафель перебивает его:</p><p>— Просто скажи, есть ли у меня шанс?</p><p>Он тяжело дышит, словно не веря, что произнёс это.</p><p>— Э-э-э, чего? — спрашивает Кроули, и Азирафель весь как-то сникает. — Нет. Я не в этом смысле. Не в том, о каком ты подумал, о чём бы ты ни подумал. Я имел в виду «чего?» в смысле «чего?».</p><p>— Как ты не понимаешь, — в отчаянии восклицает Азирафель. — Вся эта… мебель, вино, растения... Мне что, забить шкаф чёрными футболками и узкими джинсами, чтобы ты наконец догадался?</p><p>Кроули озадаченно смотрит на него. </p><p>— Стоп. Ты думаешь, что говоришь сейчас очевидные вещи, но пожалуйста, притормози и объясни всё так, чтобы они стали совсем очевидны.</p><p>Азирафель выпрямляется в кресле.</p><p>— Ох, — выдыхает он, широко распахивая глаза. — О нет. О, дорогой мой...</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Он заламывает руки.</p><p>— Ты забыл их после Падения, или у тебя забрали и это?</p><p>— Забрали что? — не выдерживает Кроули, повышая голос.</p><p>— Обычаи, — произносит Азирафель так, словно это всё объясняет. — Социальные нормы ангелов.</p><p>А потом смотрит на Кроули с убийственной нежностью.</p><p>— Нет, конечно, откуда бы ты знал. Прости меня. Ты же ничего не помнишь, верно?</p><p>— По-моему, чертовски очевидно, что нет, — кивает Кроули. — Я не ангел.</p><p>— Технически, нет, — соглашается Азирафель. — Но я предположил… ох, это ведь было логично. Мне так жаль! Демоны не вьют гнёзда, да?</p><p>— Не вьют гнёзда? — беспомощно повторяет Кроули. — В смысле, как птицы?</p><p>— Как ангелы, — фыркает Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули не может поверить, что считал, будто честный разговор всё прояснит.</p><p>— Демоны… не вьют гнёзда… — словно со стороны слышит он собственный голос.</p><p>— Вообще никогда? У вас нет похожих процессов?</p><p>Процессов. Кроули даже не может сообразить, что значит это слово. Он вспоминает суд, на который Азирафель отправился вместо него, в его теле.</p><p>— У демонов точно нет таких процессов, — говорит он. — Иногда они трахаются, но… Не знаю, видел ли ты, как размножаются насекомые, но вот на что это похоже. Не факт, что не лишишься чего-нибудь в процессе. Если честно, никогда не горел желанием попробовать. Люблю все части своего тела.</p><p>Каждую его фразу Азирафель сопровождает медленным кивком, с ужасом глядя на него.</p><p>— Погоди-ка, — говорит Кроули. — Что делают ангелы?</p><p>Он вообще никогда не думал о том, что ангелы могут вступать в какие-либо отношения. Ну, помимо рабочих.</p><p>— Вьют гнёзда, — отвечает Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули ждёт, не станет ли яснее. Не становится.</p><p>— Вместо секса?</p><p>— Нет, — чинно отвечает Азирафель. — Не вместо. Это… как ухаживания. Ты должен свить хорошее гнездо, если хочешь, чтобы тебя посчитали достойным партнёром.</p><p>— Точно как птицы, — неверяще повторяет Кроули.</p><p>— Не как птицы, это птицы начали повторять за нами! — возмущается Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули вспоминает всё, что знает о птицах, но знает он немного. Утки, которых они подкармливают в парке, — дальние родственницы сорок и ворон. Кажется, он видел документалку про пингвинов, где они строили гнёзда из камней, но если подумать, лежать в таком гнезде должно быть довольно неудобно.</p><p>А вот на диване, который он сейчас занимает...</p><p>Очень, очень удобном диване.</p><p>— Ебать, — вырывается у Кроули. Он обвиняюще тычет в Азирафеля пальцем. — Ты вил гнездо.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает тот сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Для кого? — интересуется Кроули раньше, чем успевает остановить себя, раньше, чем осознаёт, насколько больно ему представлять, как Азирафель хлопочет над декором, стараясь сделать свой дом уютнее для кого-то другого, как он обнимается с этим счастливчиком, исполняет перед ним свои дурацкие брачные танцы — но не перед Кроули!</p><p>Азирафель смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.</p><p>— Погоди-ка, — говорит Кроули, ещё раз окидывая взглядом гостиную. — Стоп-стоп-стоп.</p><p>Диван, на котором так удобно дремать. Комнатные растения. Вишенкой на торте — странная реплика об узких джинсах.</p><p>Азирафель краснеет и прячет лицо в ладонях.</p><p>— Ох, — понимает Кроули. — Ох, ангел...</p><p>Азирафель выглядывает из-под пальцев, и Кроули подскакивает с дивана, в два шага пересекает комнату. Он осторожно берёт руки Азирафеля в свои и опускается на пол, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.</p><p>— Что дальше? — торопливо спрашивает Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель задушено крякает.</p><p>— Что нужно делать дальше согласно... — Во что превратилась его жизнь? — брачным ритуалам ангелов? Азирафель, что мне делать дальше? — Кроули берёт его руки в свои. — Как сказать «да»?</p><p>— А.</p><p>Азирафель нервно облизывает губы.</p><p>— Останься со мной?</p><p>— Хорошо, — соглашается Кроули. — Отлично. Я ничего не испорчу, если сейчас поцелую тебя?</p><p>— Нет, — говорит Азирафель, быстро покачав головой. — Это будет… уместно. Это более чем… — и больше он ничего не говорит, потому что Кроули целует его.</p><p>Наконец Кроули отстраняется, потому что тянуться вверх, стоя на полу на коленях, — не самое разумное использование его земного тела.</p><p>Губа Азирафеля покраснели, волосы растрепались, и он держит Кроули так, словно тот — драгоценное сокровище. Азирафель так прекрасен, и он свил для него гнездо.</p><p>— Итак, — начинает Кроули, усаживаясь к нему на колени, чтобы сделать свои намерения максимально ясными, — что там с сексом.</p><p>— Ох, — Азирафель смеётся. — Кажется, я забыл рассказать про это...</p><p>— Ангелы трахаются как…</p><p>— Не говори «как птицы», — быстро просит Азирафель. — Не говори «как птицы», не говори «как птицы»…</p><p>— Птицы трахаются как ангелы? — находится Кроули.</p><p>— Я не очень-то разбираюсь в том, как размножаются птицы, — отвечает Азирафель. — Рискну предположить, что они не объединяют свои эфирные сущности?</p><p>— То есть, вот как…</p><p>— Да, — говорит Азирафель. Он проводит рукой по волосами Кроули и улыбается так, словно знает какой-то секрет. — Обещаю, тебе понравится.</p><p>От спокойной уверенности в его голосе по телу Кроули пробегает дрожь, и Азирафель улыбается шире, как будто Кроули сделал что-то потрясающее.</p><p>А затем он возвращается в реальность, и реальность — та ещё сука.</p><p>— Не знаю, получится ли у меня, — сомневается Кроули. — Раз я забыл всю формальную часть, с чего бы им оставлять мне право на веселье.</p><p>— Можно? — спрашивает Азирафель, и Кроули кивает, даже не представляя, на что соглашается.</p><p>Руки Азирафеля по-прежнему касаются головы Кроули, когда он наклоняется и соприкасается с ним лбом, что-то тихо напевая.</p><p>Всё вокруг белеет. Краем сознания Кроули ощущает границы своего существа, чувствует восхитительную вибрацию каждого атома, составляющего сущность Азирафеля, чувствует его любовь, свою любовь, а потом он ощущает его трепет, и они движутся навстречу друг другу, насквозь, переплетаясь воедино, накрывая и отступая, как океан, как два океана, как два океана, сливающихся в один, закручивающийся водоворотом, быстрее, сильнее, и в то же время так нежно, невыносимо сладко...</p><p>Азирафель разрывает контакт.</p><p>— М-м-м, — выдыхает он с закрытыми глазами. — У тебя отлично получается.</p><p>Кроули дрожит. Азирафель вытирает с его лица слёзы, и только тогда Кроули понимает, что плачет. У него даже нет сил устыдиться этому.</p><p>— Поначалу это может быть ошеломляюще, — успокаивает Азирафель, поглаживая его спину. — Но ты был очень, очень хорош.</p><p>— Мы можем… — Связную мысль сейчас сформировать очень трудно, — сделать это ещё раз.</p><p>— Конечно. На самом деле, это должно длиться часами, — рассказывает Азирафель. — И ещё нужно… размяться. Помедитировать и не допускать обезвоживания.</p><p>— Окей, — говорит Кроули, испытывая больше эмоций, чем способно вместить его сознание, и все они настолько запутанные и необъятные, что он вступает на скользкую дорожку ошибок. — А то что?</p><p>— Можешь застрять, — отвечает Азирафель, наморщив лоб.</p><p>— Оу, — говорит Кроули. — Вот блин.</p><p>Азирафель притягивает его человеческое тело ближе, обнимает крепче, и Кроули оказывается в лучшей из возможных ловушек.</p><p>— Если хочешь, можем заняться этим как люди, — предлагает Азирафель. — Ты раньше когда-нибудь?..</p><p>— Не-а.</p><p>Однако, думает Кроули, это отличный повод продолжать трогать друг друга, не впадая в одуряющую эйфорию. Он прочищает горло.</p><p>— Но если ты хочешь, я тоже. Всё, что угодно...</p><p>— Думаю, это приятно, — размышляет Азирафель. — Процесс выглядит довольно сложным, но… мы можем немного сжульничать.</p><p>И они жульничают.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Потом они лежат на кровати в обнимку, и голова Кроули покоится на груди Азирафеля, а рука охватывает пояс.</p><p>— В этих ваших… брачных ритуалах есть ещё какие-нибудь шаги? — спрашивает Кроули. — Может, мне нужно… станцевать для тебя, или отрастить на крыльях перья другого цвета, или притащить тебе камешков?</p><p>— Камешков… — неопределённо откликается Азирафель. — Зачем мне… А, понял, это снова шутки про птиц.</p><p>— То есть, мы… — Кроули задерживает дыхание, приготовившись озвучить кое-что очень, очень глупое, — мы, как бы… спарились? По стандартам ангелов?</p><p>— Ага, — отвечает Азирафель, оставляя поцелуй у него над бровью. — Точно.</p><p>Кроули резко садится.</p><p>— Погоди-ка. Раз мы, как ты сказал, спарились...</p><p>— Я так не говорил, это ты сказал, — раздражённо бормочет Азирафель и дотрагивается до него, пытаясь утянуть обратно в постель.</p><p>— Нет-нет, ты послушай, — продолжает Кроули, выворачиваясь из его рук и вставая с кровати. — Азирафель, а может ли… может ли кто-то из нас забеременеть? Или, я не знаю, снести яйцо?</p><p>Азирафель хохочет.</p><p>Дольше, чем необходимо, если учесть, что он вроде как воплощенное милосердие, и всё такое.</p><p>— То есть, нет, — заключает Кроули.</p><p>— О, нет. Нет-нет-нет, — отвечает Азирафель, задыхаясь от смеха. — Совершенно точно нет.</p><p>Кроули ждёт чего-нибудь успокаивающего, например, «у нас нет маток», но вместо этого Азирафель с абсолютной убеждённостью заявляет:</p><p>— Наше размножение не предусмотрено божественным планом.</p><p>— Божественные планы, — говорит Кроули тонким голосом, — в последнее время чертовски непостижимы.</p><p>Азирафель смотрит на него большими глазами.</p><p>— Ох, — выдыхает он. — Тогда в следующий раз… в следующий раз нам стоит предохраняться во время… — он жестом указывает на свой лоб, а потом на лоб Кроули.</p><p>— Предохраняться, — повторяет Кроули. — А что, где-то есть гондоны для души?</p><p>— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — безмятежно отвечает Азирафель и протягивает к нему руки. — Иди ко мне?</p><p>— Классный матрас, кстати, — говорит Кроули, возвращаясь в постель и забираясь на Азирафеля сверху, — подушки и постельное бельё тоже.</p><p>— О, правда? — расцветает Азирафель. — Я подумал, серовато-зелёный хорошо подойдёт к твоим волосам. Приятно знать, что я не ошибся.</p><p>Губы Кроули сами разъезжаются в широкую глупую улыбку, и он мысленно радуется, что Азирафель сейчас не видит его лица. Впрочем, кажется, тот и так всё понимает.</p><p>— Так что, ты остаёшься?</p><p>— Ага, — отвечает Кроули. — Сейчас весь город в пробках, — на часах четыре утра. Он зевает. — Нет смысла уезжать.</p><p>— И кто знает, когда эти пробки рассосутся, — шепчет Азирафель, играя с его волосами. Если бы Кроули не хотел спать так сильно, он бы замурлыкал. — Ждать придётся долго.</p><p>— Годы.</p><p>— Тысячелетия. Вечность.</p><p>— Не стоит рисковать, — подытоживает Кроули, устраиваясь поудобнее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>